Barry
by akaryskywalker
Summary: Rachel Berry es una joven aspirante a actriz quien para realizar su sueño tendra que dar vida al personaje que cambiara su vida para bien o para mal.


**Hola aqui les traigo esta nueva historia. Que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribirla por cuestiones de trabajo y claro aun no termino mi otra historia que vaya que me a tomado tiempo en terminarla.**

**Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa aquellos que sigan "te quiero, pero e elegido la obscuridad" porque aun no a sido actualizada pero tengo un problema tecnico el cual me va a tomar un tiempo arreglar asi que estara congelada hasta nuevo aviso. **

**Es por eso que les traigo Barry un historia corta (o al menos asi es como lo tengo planeado) con un tema totalmente diferente con un poco de humor y romance. Inspirada en una vieja pelicula mexicana "Barry" nos cuenta la historia de Rachel en su personaje mas desafiante de su vida. **

**Espero les guste el primer capitulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios pues siempre es agradable leer lo que piensan :)**

**Obviamente Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece, y esta historia es en memoria a Cory Monteith al cual se le hecha de mucho de menos.**

* * *

El hospital se encontraba lleno, veía enfermos donde quiera que volteara, alguno con heridas graves otros con solo algún malestar leve, Rachel entro corriendo al pequeño espacio donde su amiga y compañera de piso se encontraba recostada en una camilla cubierta de vendajes y yeso.

.-Que fue lo que paso? Estas bien?.- ´Pregunto Rachel al instante en que vio a Santana en la cama.

.-Estoy bien, es solo un rasguño.- Contesto Santana malhumorada.- Puedes decirle al doctor que me deje ir ya.- Termino señalando al doctor regordete que se encontraba llenando unos papeles a los pies de la cama de Santana.

Rachel volteo de inmediato a ver la reacción del doctor quien sin voltear a ver a las chicas solo movió su cabeza en desacuerdo.

.- Santana no creo que estés en condiciones de salir... – Contesto Rachel mirando a su amiga con preocupación. - Tienes una pierna rota y...-

.-Ugh! Gracias Doctora obvio...- Interrumpió Santana dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.- Si no me van a dejar ir al menos que me den una droga para dejar de sentir el dolor.-

.- Ya le colocamos medicamento para desinflamar y calmar el dolor vía suero, los efectos no tardaran en hacer efecto Srta. López.- Contesto el Dr. bajando el expediente de Santana y dirigirse a Rachel.- Como le comente a su amiga, las heridas no son graves pero nos gustaría mantenerla en observación, al menos por una semana.- Dijo viendo a Santana abrir los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.- y al darla de alta tendrá que pasar un tiempo en reposo para que soldé la pierna.-

.-Que!? Una Semana que piensa usted que no trabajo o tengo vida social?.- Grito Santana irritada .- Al diablo me voy de aquí.- Volvió a decir tratando de moverse para salir de la cama, lo cual Rachel inmediato la detuvo con delicadeza.- Suéltame, Suéltame Berry!.-

.-Santana por favor ya escuchaste al médico...-

.- Le recomiendo de que cuide de esa pierna Srta. Lopez.- Dijo el doctor llamando la atención de Santana.- sin la recuperación adecuada, le puedo asegurar que su pierna no será la misma, no queremos quedar cojos ¿cierto?.- Concluyo el Dr. Gibran dándole una sonrisa a ambas chicas para después despedirse y salir de la habitación dejando a ambas solas.

.-Bien.- Dijo Santana tirándose de nuevo en la cama.

* * *

La habitación era pequeña pero era mucho mejor que estar en el pabellón de urgencias. Pues con sus constantes quejidos y gritos hacían de Santana mas malhumorada que de costumbre.

.-No sé cómo voy a pagar la colegiatura el próximo mes ?.- Dijo Rachel comiéndose la gelatina desabrida que le habían servido a Santana de desayuno.- Apenas y he conseguido horas extras en el bar y no he tenido suerte con alguna audición.- Termino con voz desanimada.

.- Cuando vas a aceptar mi propuesta?.- Contesto Santana despreocupada.

.- No Santana, no puedo exponerme a terminar con mi carrera y mi futuro.- Respondió Rachel dejando de lado la gelatina.-

.- Solo si haces mal el trabajo… o vas a negar en que desearías ya no tener problemas de dinero.-

.- Por supuesto que quisiera ya no estar al día cuando se trata de dinero y sé que es un buen dinero pero no puedo arriesgarme.- Volvió a decir levantándose de a silla en la que estaba sentada.- además tal vez tome el turno de la noche Penny dice que hay mas propinas en las noches.-

.- Piénsalo Berry… - volvió a insistir la latina.- si aceptas, tendrás suficiente dinero para unos meses, los cuales puedes aprovechar para audicionar para una buena obra y no esas off off off Broadway.- Dijo Santana viendo a su amiga con seriedad.- Mira ya lo tengo todo arreglado, solo es cuestión de que aceptes.-

.- No lo se, que tal si algo sale mal...- contesto Rachel angustiada. La idea de tener una vida financiera estable era como un sueño distantes.

.-Rachel que puede salir mal?... Esto es a lo que me dedico, sé todo lo que hay que saber, tu solo seguirás mis órdenes y nada saldrá mal.- Respondió más animada y con voz convencedora.- lo eh hecho muchas veces y nunca he tenido algún problema todo está en nunca excederse.- Termino con una sonrisa triunfante.

.-De acuerdo.- Contesto Rachel después de varios minutos en silenció.- Pero a cualquier señal de peligro me salgo.- Contesto Rachel regresando a su gelatina ignorando el grito de alegría por parte de Santana.

* * *

.- Esto no funcionara.- Volvió a repetir Rachel dando vueltas por la habitación de Santana.

.- Por supuesto que no funcionara si sigues así de pesimista.- Contesto la latina con aspereza.- Escucha solo apégate al plan quieres.-

.- No soy pesimista soy realista, esta idea tuya parece sacada de una..-

.-Película?.- interrumpió Santana a lo cual Rachel afirmo con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla a un lado de su amiga.- Bueno, parte de ello es de una película del famoso Sr. Garcel.-

.-Quien?.- Pregunto Rachel sin tener idea de que personaje se refería la chica.-

.-Como sea.-Contesto Santana volteando sus ojos al ver que su amiga no sabía a quién se refería.- El punto es que eres una actriz… Que no los artistas siempre buscan una manera de desafiarse en los papeles que interpretan, Esta es tu oportunidad de explorar y retarte como la artista que eres.-

Dijo Santana observando a Rachel que la veía con incredulidad

.-En serio Berry pon algo de tu parte ¿quieres?.- Dijo Santana soltando un suspiro de impaciencia.- De acuerdo volvamos a practicar de nuevo…

"Buen día ".- Volvió a decir Santana con voz fingida y esforzándose a sonar lo más natural posible.- a lo cual Rachel soltó una pequeña risa antes de pararse y entrar de nuevo por tercera ocasión en su papel.


End file.
